The present invention relates generally to ashtrays, and more particularly, to a disposable ashtray wherein an absorption block of high molecular hydrophilic polymer is provided to hold liquid content therein so that the liquid content will not flow out even when the ashtray is inadvertently knocked over.
Conventional ashtrays have some disadvantages. For example, they are expensive and thus are not suited for disposable usage. Therefore, they often need to be cleaned. In addition, for a conventional dry ashtray, the ash therein is apt to float in the air and for a conventional ashtray filled with water, the water will flow out when the ashtray is inadvertently knocked over.